Stompa (New Earth)
Temporary Defection When the Furies's leader Big Barda fell in love with the hero Mister Miracle and defected to Earth, Stompa and her teammates Lashina, Bernadeth, and Mad Harriet attacked her. However, Barda later recruited Stompa and the others to save Mister Miracle from Granny Goodness in the area Section Zero on Apokolips. After the Furies rescued Mister Miracle, they returned to Earth. Stompa and her teammates temporarily joined Mister Miracle's troupe. She later fought alongside New Genesis during a war against Apokolips. Returning to Darkseid Due to unknown circumstances, Stompa and the other Furies returned to Apokolips. Due to their earlier betrayal, the Furies were assigned to command a unit of automated battle machines. Angry at their current role, the Furies rebelled but were subdued by an electric field used by Apokoliptian soldiers. After once again earning Darkseid's favor, Stompa was assigned with the other Furies to free Glorious Godfrey from Belle Reve. While on Earth, the Furies were attacked by the Suicide Squad. Stompa battled Bronze Tiger, who attempted to use his martial arts to defeat the woman. After Stompa grew bored of her opponent, she knocked him unconscious. The Furies then captured Godfrey, and Stompa and Mad Harriet escaped through a Boom Tube. Bernadeth, however, betrayed their newly appointed leader Lashina, leaving her for dead on Earth. Lashina later returned to Apokolips with the Suicide Squad, leading to a battle between the Squad and the New Gods. During the battle, Stompa battled Vixen, though she was later defeated by her former leader Big Barda. The battle ended when Darkseid discovered that Lashina had brought humans to Apokolips. He killed Lashina and resurrected Bernadeth, who had been slain by Lashina for her betrayal. Stompa and the Furies were then sent to kill Mister Miracle, who had infiltrated Apokolips once again. Stompa and her teammates managed to capture their opponent, but he later defeated them and escaped. Over the next several years, Stompa battled Superman , Supergirl , Superboy , Wonder Girl , Harley Quinn , and Young Justice alongside the Female Furies. At one point, it was believed that Stompa had been killed after a battle with Wonder Woman and Big Barda. However, she appeared alive and well as the Furies battled the hero Firestorm. During the Death of the New Gods, Stompa was not shown to have been killed, though it's likely she died off-panel. She later inhabited Giganta's body during Final Crisis, taking the name Gigantrix. | Powers = * : The beings of Apokolips call themselves Gods and live outside of normal time and space in a realm called the Fourth World. These New Gods have evolved due to their close proximity to the Source, a primeval energy, believed to be one of the ultimate foundations of the Universal Expression of Energy, along with their superior technology, into beings of genetic stability and evolutionary perfection. The denizens of New Genesis are immortal, stronger, faster, and smarter than homo sapiens, despite their resemblance. ** ** ** ** | Abilities = * | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Anti-Matter Boots | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Wikipedia = Stompa | Links = * Stompa profile at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe }} Category:Female Furies members